


good girl

by earthtomorgan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cum Swallowing, Dom/sub, First Time, Light Mouth Fucking, Mouth Fucking, Pet Names, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teasing, blowjob, fuck why does this make me W H E T, hand tying, light though, master - Freeform, of sorts, sir, thicc, thicc is the most necessary tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtomorgan/pseuds/earthtomorgan
Summary: little one’s first time trying out some bdsm with her new master.





	good girl

“So we can start with some kissing.”

 

“You do that in- in this?” she asked, nervous but relieved that they could start with something she knew how to do.

 

“Yes, babydoll, I can’t just go spanking your pretty little ass for the first time without it.” he said, resting his hand on her face.

 

“O-okay.”

 

He kissed her, his hands moving to her waist. He couldn’t help moving his hands back to slap her, sure, pretty, but not so little ass. She didn’t feel it much as it was over her clothes, but she still yelped a little out of surprise.

 

He put his mouth back on hers and then led her to the bed.

 

“Since this is your first time, I’ll ask you. Do you want me to use my hand? Or something else? Answer using master or sir, or you don’t get a choice.” he said. The demanding and slightly threatening voice came naturally to him.

 

“Hand, please, Sir.” she said timidly, her own hands behind her back. He reminded himself to tie them there at some point.

“And would you like to bend over my lap, princess?”

 

“Yes Sir.” she said, stepping closer to him and feeling his hands on her lower half again to lead her onto his lap.

 

“Good girl.” he said quietly once she was laid horizontally across his lap on the bed.

 

He pulled her pants down first, slowly. He saw her beautiful ass, grabbing it with both hands, feeling what was now his. A handful and a half, just how he liked it. His hands were pretty big and they just grabbed it all, but if they were smaller he would come short of a bit of it.

 

“Has anyone ever told you how perfect of an ass you have?” he asked.

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Have no idea how.”

 

She pulled her underwear down next, letting her clothes pool under them. He caressed her ass, asking her if she was ready. He normally wouldn’t, but he didn’t want to scare her off.

 

“Yes, Master.” she almost moaned, now less nervous and more turned on. He knew she’d like it the second he told her what he wanted to do to her.

 

He brought his hand down on her, making a noise upon impact that he loved.

 

“That was one. I’d like you to count as I go along.”

 

“Yes Sir.” her voice trembled, but only slightly.

 

He spanked her again, causing her to utter ‘2, Sir’.

 

He didn’t even ask her to say ‘Sir’ at the end, but she was already afraid of what he would do if she didn’t. Things were going as planned.

 

“Good girl.” he said, his hand coming down to her ass three more times consecutively.

 

He took in the sight of her red ass, moving on to the other cheek.

 

“How is it, princess?” again, not trying to scare the little one off.

 

“It hurts, Sir, but I like it.” she said quietly.

 

“Speak up or you get five more.”

 

“I like it, Sir.” she said louder, nervous. She didn’t like it enough to get five more.

 

“You better.” he said, spanking her left cheek.

 

“6, Sir.” she said, staying so still on his lap like a good little girl.

 

“Such a good girl. Taking it so well. You may just get rewarded after this.” he said, coming down on her ass hard.

 

“7, Sir.”

 

He did two more in a row and then did the last one harder than the others. She barely squirmed but she did whimper.

 

“What a good girl I have in my lap. I had a feeling you would be a good girl when I met you.” he said. He admired his work, her ass red with a handprint right in the middle of it.

 

“Can I get up now?” she asked timidly.

 

“Ask right.”

 

“May I please get up, Master?”

 

“Yes, you may.”

 

She stood up, not seeming in pain at all. If she was, she was taking it very well. He liked that.

 

He resisted saying ‘good girl’ again.

 

He stood up and kissed her again, pulling on her shirt. She almost instinctively pulled away to preserve his image of her before he saw her body in full. But she didn’t. She instead assisted him in pulling it off. His hand immediately went to her breast, holding it. That was also a handful and a half, also how he liked it. Her arm subconsciously went to around her stomach to conceal it. He noticed and pulled it away, putting his hand there instead. He moved it to her hip.

 

They were no longer kissing, now, he was just feeling around what was his. He knew he should get back to the good stuff, show her the ropes (quite literally) but he couldn’t resist a beautiful curvy woman within arm’s reach.

 

“I want you to lay down on that bed.” he said, finally snapping back into it.

 

“Yes, Sir.” she complied, adjusting to laying on his bed looking sexier than ever before, if that were possible.

 

He removed his pants, shirt long gone before they even started. He didn’t really care how she could see just how hard her master was just from spanking her beautiful ass.

 

He spread her legs, getting between them. He asked her to remove her bra, a cute black bralette that didn’t seem to support her breasts very well. He didn’t mind.

 

She complied once again and he got a full look at what he was dealing with. That is, if he looked with both his eyes and his hands.

 

“Beautiful, princess.”

 

She had never felt worshipped like this before.

 

“Babydoll, may I ask you to be open minded about something?” he spoke.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

But she said it more like a question.

 

“I have some rope under the bed and I think I’m going to tie your hands with it.” He had to speed things up at some point.

 

“Yes, Sir.” she said, biting her bottom lip.

He got the rope and tied her hands to the bed frame, not too tight. Didn’t want to scare her.

 

She looked beautiful, dark blue wavy hair sprawled out like she was. Her pale, smooth legs were open and her hands were tied. Just how he wanted her.

 

She felt vulnerable, a perplexingly positive emotion.

 

He kneeled between her legs and pulled his boxers down.

 

He kissed her, then kissed her neck. He left a few hickeys, then moved his lips to her collarbones.

 

He moved her hair so it wasn’t covering any of her beautiful body. He kissed her breast, cupping it in his hand. He did the same to the other one. He kissed and used his tongue slightly on her nipples, kissing her soft, voluptuous breasts once more before moving down to her stomach, which he didn’t mind having a bit of pudge on it. He sort of liked it.

 

He kissed there, moving down to her pussy. He kissed around her pussy, not quite going there. He kissed her clit, then right over her wetness, with one soft lick. Then he got up and watched her struggle.

 

“Ugh.” she mumbled, moving her hips to somehow try to connect back with his mouth.

 

One of her legs was laying flat and one was bent and exposing her pussy. He pulled the other one into a bent position, admiring her thick thighs.

 

He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, pushing his dick inside of her. He started fucking her quickly right away, causing her to produce a subtle moan. He watched her breasts bounce up and down as he fucked her. It was quite mesmerizing.

 

She moaned, a beautiful noise that he wanted to hear over and over again and he got his wish as he repeatedly thrusted into her with force.

 

He held her hips, which were very nice and built to be held. He pulled her closer onto his dick.

 

He focused on one place that seemed to make her moan quite loud for the quiet girl she was. After specific attention to this, her and her voice were shaking as he came around his dick, subconsciously trying to use her hands to pull him closer to her but of course that wasn’t possible in this given situation.

 

He didn’t slow down, he continued possibly even harder, determined to make her do it again. He needed it.

 

“Mmh,” her voice trembled as he repeatedly slammed into her. A few minutes later, she came again, louder this time.

 

“Good girl.” he said, finally slowing, but not much. “You like that, babydoll? You like cumming on my dick?”

 

“Mm, yes Sir!” she moaned as he put his hand on one of her breasts, stopping its movement.

 

Once she seemed completely overwhelmed with pleasure, he decided this job was done. He finally stopped and pulled out, his dick glistening wet from her pussy.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Mmh, fuck, Sir.” she said quietly, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

 

She looked unbelievably sexy.

 

He untied her hands, but told her to keep them together behind her back. He ordered her to sit on her knees, and tied her hands together behind her.

 

He moved towards her, his dick in front of her cute little face. He used his hand to sweep her long hair to one side, out of the way since she couldn’t do it herself.

 

She was biting her lip but the second his dick touched her lips, she opened up. He pushed in, not being very careful not to choke her. She moved forward to get more of him in her mouth. He held her hair with one hand and her shoulder with the other.

 

She made a cute little noise. She did choke a few times, but overall she was pretty good at taking it.

 

“Mmh,” she said the second she didn’t have a dick in her mouth.

 

He let her suck him for a little more before holding her onto him as he came in her mouth. Once he pulled out slowly, he put his thumb on her bottom lip, encouraging her to open up so he could see.

 

She did, sticking her tongue out so he could see his cum pooled on it. A second later she closed her mouth and swallowed. He let go of her hair that he forgot he was holding.

 

“Good girl.” he said. “Thank your master, please.”

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

He untied her hands, letting her stand up.

 

“So...”

 

“Such a good little girl.” he said, biting his lip and slapping her ass.

 

She giggled, looking down.

 

“How’d you like-“ he started to ask.

 

“When can we do it again?” she interrupted.


End file.
